


Dreams Tonight

by sleepyocean



Series: Sleep Walker [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asian Character(s), COVID-19, Catharsis, Depression, Dimension Travel, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Teasing, calling out edward, sleeping LOTS OF IT, we will also address jasper's past because wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyocean/pseuds/sleepyocean
Summary: People always said that dreams were a gateway to the soul, but another universe? All I wanted was to sleep away the rest of the year, away from COVID, away from my life in general, but ending up in the Cullen's backyard in 2004 was not what I intended.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Sleep Walker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If I saw you on the street, would I have you in my dreams tonight?”
> 
> title inspired by Dreams Tonite by Alvvays

* * *

THE grey clouds taking up most of the space on my bedroom window did nothing to help my mood. Waking up to another bland Monday and attending my lectures in my pajamas were all I had planned for the entire day, although the chances of me actually attending my classes were becoming more slim as my mood worsened and my will to leave the bed was non-existent. 

My laptop dinged with a chime as another email from one of my professors came through reminding me that they still hadn't received last week's assignments. Sighing, I burrowed even deeper into my blankets. 

_Yup, I'm_ definitely _not going to class today._

Even though my schedule was suddenly clear, I still had no urge to move. Rubbing my eyes strenuously, I reached for my phone on the nightstand. Aimlessly scrolling through my third app, my eyes got heavy. I tried fighting the sleep away, raising my eyebrows in a weak attempt to keep my eyes open, but soon gave in. My fingers loosened their grip from my phone and let my hefty eyelids shut at last.

* * *

Something had grazed the tip of my nose, tickling it and I briefly woke up. I lazily scratched at my nose and settled back into sleep when I realized how cold it was around me.

_Geez, I thought I turned on the heater._

Reaching for my comforter, my fingertips were met with coarse tips and something _wet._ I bolted up with a gasp and snapped my eyes open.

_What the...?_

Swiveling my head back and forth at the sight of a forest around me, I scrambled to come up with a logical explanation. There _is_ a forest nearby my house, but the forest I was currently in looked nothing like a Texas forest with its larger pine trees and something more reminiscent of something from _Twilight._ Maybe I sleepwalked to a different part of the forest? My mind was moving a mile a minute, struggling to comprehend what the hell was going on.

A _COUGH_ echoed into the trees from behind me.

Being so startled that I couldn't even let out a sound, I whipped my torso around so fast I heard my back crack several times in response.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in our backyard?" The smooth voice asked.

I felt my face lose all color and fingertips freeze. Swallowing the large stone in my throat, my eyes met his golden eyes. My heart was beating like a train was running through it and I felt nauseous. The forest began blurring and it felt like life was sucked out of me. My eyes started to close, but my consciousness was still reeling.

_What the fu-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another fic. First one's a bit short but it will get longer later on! Let me know what you think of the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, Grammarly and Microsoft Word, and I can't catch every error so if there is a mistake, sorry! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!

POWERFUL buzzing assaulted me as soon as I woke up. Opening my eyes, something bright blasted right into them, causing me to jolt back. A random number popped onto my phone screen which resulted in more buzzing. I quickly declined the call just to stop it from disturbing me more. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at my clock and that I had been napping for about two hours.

_Some dream that had been._

I couldn't help but snort. If that was my brain's way of telling me to go outside and touch some grass, then that was hilarious. Something tugged my mind though, and I still couldn't comprehend as to why was _he_ there? Was he a manifestation of my brain telling me that I am _that_ lonely? Maybe, I had read the books too often. Shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts, I slid out of bed. My laptop dinged with another email from my school reminding me of my missing grades and I sighed deeply. I sat at my desk and propped my hands on the keyboard.

_Better late than never._

* * *

My eyes were stinging as I looked up at the screen in front of me. The blue light bore into my eyes as I plugged in the last number and hit the "save" button. Going to my school portal, I uploaded my assignment and wait for the completion bar to hit a hundred percent. As soon as the notification informing me that my teacher received my work, I slammed my laptop shut. I grabbed my glasses off my nose and rested them on top of my head. My eyelids felt heavy and I swiped at my eyes in an effort to make the stinging stop. Suddenly, I heard my doorknob jiggle and I snapped up to meet my mom's eyes. 

"What's up? Did you need something?"

Mom leaned on the doorframe and sighed. "I hate to ask you this but do you mind cooking dinner and taking your sister to practice?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh! And do you mind taking me to work as well? I need to be there early. Don't forget you have to do the dishes after dinner, by the way," My mom added as she readjusted her posture on the doorframe.

"Actually-"

"Also, don't forget to pick up your sister after you drop me off!"

I deflated and sighed. "What about Robert? Can he not do some of these things?"

"You know your brother is very busy with his work, we shouldn't bother him."

_Oh, yes. Because I'm definitely not in college and it's not like I'm studying for my entrance exam into nursing school. But yeah, let's not disturb my brother who never leaves his room._

I breathed deeply through my nose and nodded. Maybe, she would leave me alone now.

* * *

By the time I was driving Mom to work, I felt so worn out and the bags underneath my eyes felt like weights. I sighed deeply which caused my mom to shoot me a look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

I didn't feel like talking and I just wanted to get her to her destination. I didn't have much energy for conversation.

"How's your studying for your exam?"

_Oh so now she remembers._

I groaned internally as I carefully formatted a quick response.

"I'm studying."

My mom reaches over and turns the dial to lower the volume of the radio, and I hold back the groan that was I was about to let out.

"I'm just asking because your dad and I are worried. Every time he comes into your room, you're always sleeping and you have nothing to show for."

At this, I feel anger flare up inside me and I grit my teeth. My mom must've seen me tighten my grip on the steering wheel because she continued. "What? You got something to say?"

Whatever held me back before had completely disappeared.

"I'm always sleeping because I have to stay up at night sometimes to do my assignments, it's not like I'm choosing to voluntarily lose my time to sleep."

My mom scoffs. At this, I feel anger rushing in my entire being.

"What? It's true! You and Dad have gotten too dependent on me. I'm too busy doing for y'all so I can't finish my own stuff on time! I have to take Meg to school. After that, I get out of class, have a small break of two hours which is used to do a little bit and eat, then I have to cook dinner and clean, take Meg to her practice, take you to work, and then go pick her up. It takes up a lot of my time chauffeuring you guys around, especially when you guys know I have an important exam coming up!"

I knew I should've just held back as soon as I opened my mouth and saw the look on my mom's face, but I was tired. I was so tired.

"You always have an excuse for everything! I'm sorry that I'm asking you for rides to work, I'll just drive on my own then. We're all trying to pitch in and pull our weight."

I huffed and chew on the inside of my cheek. "I'm not saying I'm not gonna do anything, but lately, you guys have been overdependent on me. I offered my services if you guys needed them but only if it was _absolutely necessary._ But I've been driving y'all _daily._ On top of that, I still have to cook and clean around the house. I told y'all at the beginning of the semester I wouldn't be as available because I already have a lot on my plate, but it's like you guys forgot and I am very much overwhelmed."

The car was still and silent except for the murmur of the radio and stayed that way to the hospital and on the way home.

* * *

I threw my keys on my desk and flopped onto my bed. Maneuvering myself under the covers, I curled up into a ball. My shoulders felt heavy with the weight of the world, and I felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears.

_I wish I was anywhere but here._

Hugging my pillow to myself while I shed a few tears, I felt my eyes get heavy and let my consciousness take me away.

Somewhere in the background of my mind, I registered the noise of chirping not too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Ok you guys stop booing now, I'm sorry for the fake-out. I just felt like before we meet Edward, we should explore a little bit into what's in like in her world and why she wants to escape so badly. Fun fact: the conversation was very similar to one me and my mom had. But don't worry we'll meet Edward soon. Maybe next chapter even? Hehe. Let me know what you think! If you could leave a kudos or comment that would be appreciated very much!


End file.
